Mother Brain Attacks
by SkeeterB
Summary: Voyager discovers a temporal wormhole and find a ship ... Chaos ensues after the pirates of Mother Brain find the wormhole. Please Read and Review
1. Mother Brain Attacks Part I

Mother Brain Attacks  
Title: Mother Brain Attacks 1/?  
Author: Robin E. Birmingham(6o4jl001@sneakemail.com)  
My Web Site:   
Series: Voyager P/T J/C K/7 / Metroid X-over  
Rating: [PG]  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager is the property of Paramount and Metroid, Samus   
Aran, Mother Brain and other characters of Metroid is the property of Nintendo   
but the character Ensign Richard Talos is mine. I am just borrowing the   
characters for the enjoyment of others. This is one of my attempts of a first   
foray into the world of writing fan fiction and a crossover story. This story   
takes place just after Samus supposedly finishes off the Queen Metroid on SR388   
in Metroid II: The Return of Samus Aran and Super Metroid (Metroid III). When I   
finish my other stories I'll post them ASAP. Archive at will, but before you   
archive my story notify me.  
  
Mother Brain Attacks  
  
Captain's Log Stardate 54432.6  
  
After cataloging what we call the Motaro Nebula, we have resumed a course to   
Earth. After the Trans-warp coil expired, we have attempted to use the one we   
retrieved from the Borg as a template to build our own trans-warp coil to get   
home. Being 20 years closer to home is helping to bring up the morale of the   
crew.  
  
"CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE"  
  
Punching her key to stop the log and rising from her chair to return to the   
bridge, Captain Janeway looks out the window to see a temporal anomaly 30,000   
Kilometers from Voyager. Intrigued to find out what it is, she leaves her ready   
room.  
  
Entering the bridge she looks at Ensign Kim, "Mr. Kim can you tell me what that   
is I saw out the window of my ready room?"  
  
"No Ma'am, all I can tell you is that it is a Class 4 Temporal Wormhole."  
  
"Temporal Wormhole?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am, instead of being a normal wormhole carrying something over long   
distances, it is capable of linking two similar universes."  
  
Looking over at Chakotay, frowning, "Commander, do you think this is the doing   
of Q?"  
  
Chakotay shook his head not sure if the temporal wormhole is the work of Q or   
not. She looks over to Harry to try to get more information.  
  
"Captain, I'm reading a ship coming through the Wormhole."  
  
Janeway turns to Harry, "Hail Them.."  
  
Frowning at his console, Harry replies, "No response, captain"  
  
"Open a channel"  
  
Punching a few keys on his console, Ensign Kim opens a comm channel, "Channel   
Open."  
  
"Unidentified ship this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship   
Voyager. Please identify yourself."  
  
Staring at the viewscreen, looking at the little yellow ship that came through   
the wormhole, Captain Janeway murmurs to Chakotay, "It looks like that ship took   
one hell of a beating doesn't it Commander?"  
  
Nodding in agreement, Chakotay looks over to Harry and then to Tuvok to see if   
he can glean any more information about the ship. Tuvok scans the ship and looks   
over to where the Captain and the Commander are sitting. "Captain, it uses an   
advanced form of ion propulsion, and it has received heavy damage, but life   
support seems to be functioning. I am reading a single life sign aboard and it   
seems to be unconscious."  
  
Turning to Lieutenant Paris, "Lieutenant, close to transporter range and beam   
the occupant straight to sickbay and tractor the ship into shuttle bay 2. When   
the ship is on board, stay at least 10000 kilometers from the anomaly."  
  
"Aye, Captain," grinning that irrepressible Tom Paris grin, Lieutenant Paris   
swivels his chair back to his console and begins moving the mighty Starship   
Voyager closer to the battered ship.  
  
"Transport complete, the person is in Sickbay" Ensign Kim says to Captain   
Janeway.  
  
"Sickbay to Bridge"  
  
Tapping her combadge, Janeway looks at Chakotay with a puzzled frown, "Go ahead   
Doctor"  
  
"Captain, you and Commander Chakotay better come down here and see this, I have   
a very puzzling situation with our new arrival."  
  
Frowning deeply, Janeway asks, "What is it Doctor?"  
  
"You should see for yourself"  
  
"On my way doctor, Janeway out" Tapping her combadge to close the channel, she   
looks to Commander Chakotay with a deep frown. Rising from her chair to leave   
she nods at Tuvok saying "You have the bridge, Tuvok."  
  
Entering the turbolift, she taps her combadge, "Janeway to Engineering"  
  
"Torres here"  
  
"B'Elanna, I want you to take an engineering team down to Shuttle bay 2 and take   
a look at the ship that was just brought aboard."  
"Aye Captain, Torres Out"  
  
Arriving at Sickbay, when the doors swish open, Janeway was greeted with the   
sight of Samus Aran, bounty hunter. The doctor had successfully removed her   
helmet and found   
the beautiful young woman lurking underneath the helmet.  
  
"What can you tell about her doctor?"  
  
"She's about 26 years old, a human that has been genetically altered somehow to   
amplify one or more of her abilities. There seems to be something special about   
this suit she is wearing, I can't seem to find out how it fits together to   
remove it. We might get some more information out of her if we wake her up."  
  
Nodding at the doctor, Chakotay says, "Do it doctor"  
  
Gently touching the hypo spray to her neck, with a gentle hiss, the doctor gives   
the young woman the stimulant. With a slight fluttering of her eyes, Samus awoke   
with a start. She was starting to rise when she was suddenly stopped by an   
unseen force. Looking around the room at the three people in unusual uniforms   
staring at her. "Where am I?"  
  
"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway and you're aboard the Federation Starship Voyager.   
This is my first officer Commander Chakotay and the doctor. And you are"  
  
"Samus Aran, Bounty Hunter. How did I get here Captain?"  
  
"It seems that you came through a temporal wormhole and crossed into our   
universe," Captain Janeway replies.  
  
Frowning at her situation, she replies to Captain Janeway "The last thing that I   
remember is the destruction of the Queen Metroid and handing the Metroid   
hatchling over to the scientists at Ceres and then I woke up here."  
  
Frowning deeply Janeway asks her, "What are Metroids?"  
  
"Metroids are energy draining life forms that inhabited planet SR388, up until I   
destroyed them several days ago."  
  
"Why?" Janeway asked with a distressed expression on her face.  
  
"Metroids were employed by an evil entity known as Mother Brain and her band of   
space pirates to try to destroy galactic civilization. I was given the task to   
destroy Mother Brain on the planet Zebes, and that was accomplished. I was then   
assigned to go to the Metroid's home world of SR388 to destroy them at their   
source, which I did with the exception of a single Metroid which hatched out   
just as I destroyed the Metroid Queen. It followed me like a confused child. I   
turned the hatchling over to the scientists at the science academy at Ceres. I   
was just about to go find another bounty to hunt when I learned that the Ceres   
Colony was under attack. I was escaping from Ceres as it was destroyed when I   
passed out, then I woke up here..." Samus explains to the captain and the first   
officer.  
  
TBC in Part II 


	2. Mother Brain Attacks Part II

Title: Mother Brain Attacks II/?  
Author: Robin E. Birmingham(6o4jl001@sneakemail.com)  
My Web Site:   
Series: Voyager P/T J/C K/7 / Metroid X-over  
Rating: [PG]  
Disclaimers and notices in part I  
  
Mother Brain Attacks   
Part II  
  
A few hours later, Samus is settled in the guest quarters while B'Elanna and her   
engineering crew inspected and begin repairs on Samus' ship. Captain Janeway   
decided to call a senior staff meeting to decide what to do to try to get Samus   
back to her universe and keep any of the people and creatures of that universe   
out of theirs.  
  
"What have we learned about that wormhole Ensign?" Janeway asks Ensign Kim.  
  
Turning to the viewscreen behind him, Ensign Kim begins his presentation. "The   
wormhole is approximately 70 Kilometers in diameter, and as we all know it links   
our two universes. If we send Samus back through the wormhole with a class 4   
probe that will destroy itself when Samus is back in her universe. We will then   
destroy the wormhole with a poloron burst which will possibly close the   
wormhole. But with the wormhole still open there is a risk that Mother Brain's   
space pirates could come through to this universe."  
  
Just as Ensign Kim was finishing his presentation, the ship shuttered and   
lurched violently. The red alert klaxon began blaring and through the comm   
system they heard "Red Alert, Captain to the Bridge."  
  
Rushing out of the conference room and to their respected stations, Janeway   
began shouting orders over the chaos that was the bridge. "What the hell hit   
us?"  
  
Punching keys on his console Tuvok replies, "It seems that a squadron of   
fighters has come out of the wormhole while we were in conference. The ships   
seem to use the same type of propulsion as Samus Aran's ship but are equipped   
with heavier armaments"  
  
"Janeway to Samus Aran"  
  
"Go ahead Captain," Samus replied  
  
"It seems like Mother Brain's pirates have found the wormhole and we are under   
attack."  
  
The silence on the line was deafening, until another explosion rocked Voyager.   
"I'm on my way Captain," was all the reply that Captain Janeway got from the   
bounty hunter.  
  
A few seconds later Samus Aran was on the bridge of Voyager all suited up and   
prepared to fight the space pirates.  
  
TBC in Part III 


	3. Mother Brain Attacks Part III

Mother Brain Attacks III/?  
Title: Mother Brain Attacks 3/?  
Author: Robin E. Birmingham(6o4jl001@sneakemail.com)  
My Web Site:   
Series: Voyager P/T J/C K/7 / Metroid X-over  
Rating: [PG]  
Disclaimers and notices in part I  
  
Mother Brain Attacks   
Part III  
  
Looking at the viewscreen, Samus appears to be a little shocked, but Captain Janeway brings   
her out of her funk.  
  
"What are those ships Ms. Aran?" Janeway asks coolly between the explosions and the shifting   
of the bridge.  
  
"Those are Mother Brain's space pirates, but I thought that I had defeated them a year   
ago." Samus replies.  
  
"Mother Brain?" Janeway asks with a puzzled frown.  
  
"Mother Brain is an advanced mass of gray matter that is very powerful and very evil. I   
thought that I destroyed her when I destroyed their base on Zebes." Samus replies to   
Janeway's question.  
  
"Sometimes evil cannot be destroyed like you think. It has a very bad habit of popping   
back up when you least expect it. Take my Captain Proton adventures for example, I defeat   
Dr. Chaotica and his minions and they always seems to come back every time." Tom   
comments.  
  
"Tom, that's enough, she doesn't know anything about your Captain Proton holoprograms."   
Janeway says sharply.  
  
"Sorry, Captain." Tom replies  
  
"I understand what he means Captain, I have captured and destroyed many evil entities, but   
when I don't expect it they come after me for revenge." Samus explains .  
  
"Fascinating," Tuvok replies with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Suddenly, another explosion rocks Voyager and on the bridge, a console explodes in the face   
of a poor ensign that happened to be working close to that particular console.  
  
"Medical emergency, one to beam directly to sickbay immediately." Tuvok says as he works   
on the injured crewman.  
  
"Sorry, Commander," Harry says sadly, "transporters went offline with that last explosion."  
  
"We must get Ensign Talos down to sickbay immediately," Tuvok explains.  
  
"I'm working on it," Harry replies, "engineering says it'll be five more minutes before we   
can use the transporters."  
  
Before anyone can say anything, Samus moves forward and says to Tuvok. "I'll take him to   
sickbay Commander."  
  
"Ok, Ms. Aran, I trust that you will get him to sickbay in one piece." Janeway says as she   
fights the rocking and bucking of the deck  
TBC in Part IV 


	4. Mother Brain Attacks Part IV

Title: Mother Brain Attacks IV/?  
Author: Robin E. Birmingham(6o4jl001@sneakemail.com)  
My Web Site:   
Series: Voyager P/T J/C K/7 / Metroid X-over  
Rating: [PG]  
  
Disclaimers and notices in part I  
  
Author's Note: This has a pretty big battle scene. If it seems kinda weak then   
BITE ME!!! It has been a while since I have written ANY stories and battles   
scenes aren't my forte. I am more toward general action...  
  
The J/C K/7 will be in later chapters of this story.  
  
Mother Brain Attacks Part IV  
  
Samus, after going to the bridge to check out the attackers and taking an injured ensign to   
sickbay, rushes to return to her ship to help take care of the pirates. But before she can   
reach her ship she is thrown into the wall by the effects of a powerful explosion hitting   
the shields.  
  
"Damn, that was a concussion missile, I don't know how powerful this ship is but   
the pirates don't take no for an answer and will take this ship to plunder it   
for its technology." Samus thought to herself.  
  
"Shields down to 64 percent" Tuvok reports shortly before another explosion   
rocks Voyager.  
  
"Reroute auxiliary power and try to boost the shields"  
  
"Aye, Captain," Tuvok replies  
  
Rushing to her ship, Samus prepares to fight the dreaded space pirates yet   
again, as if Mother Brain was up to her old tricks again.  
  
"Captain, I am ready to take off," Samus calls over the comm  
  
"Good Luck Ms. Aran"  
  
"Count on it, Captain"  
  
Nudging her ship through the force field that holds the atmosphere in the   
shuttle bay, Samus powers up her weapons and gets ready for a full out attack.  
  
"Shields down to 28 percent and there are hull breaches on Decks 3, 5, and 7,   
emergency shields are in place", Tuvok reports as another concussion missile   
hits Voyager's shields.  
  
"Find a way to reroute enough power to maintain our shields, Tuvok, because   
those space pirates are trying to split us like an overripe melon" Captain   
Janeway orders Tuvok as she picks herself up from the deck.  
  
Turning her ship, Samus rushes into the fray with her gun ports raging, blasting   
pirate ships left and right while Voyager's phasers and photon torpedoes took   
care of some of the other ships. Blasting the ships remaining after Voyager took   
out over two-thirds of the pirate ships. But before she can relax and return to   
Voyager, Samus turns her ship toward the wormhole and sees more ships pouring   
through the wormhole.  
  
"Oh no," Samus whispers to herself as she prepares herself for more trouble.  
  
Deciding to warn Captain Janeway, Samus opens a channel to voyager.  
  
"Captain, we have a problem, more ships have come through the wormhole, you   
might have to get out of here so that you can make repairs to Voyager."  
  
"Yes, we detected them when they come through the wormhole. But we cannot leave   
you here to fight the pirates by yourself." Janeway tells Samus.  
  
"Captain, I..." Samus protests.  
  
"Ms. Aran, I know you are a bounty hunter, and that it is your duty to protect   
the galaxy, but we will stay here and fight to keep them from attacking planets   
and bases of this galaxy." Janeway warns Samus.  
  
Mumbling curses in various languages under her breath, Samus prepares to battle   
the pirates coming through the wormhole.  
  
Blasting the closest pirates and letting Voyager take care of some of the   
others, Samus clears a path through the line of ships.  
  
After twenty minutes, Samus and Voyager finally take out the last of the second   
wave of pirates that came through the wormhole. Returning to Voyager to rest and   
make repairs to her ship, Samus sees no more pirates coming through the   
wormhole.  
  
Upon docking with Voyager, Samus sees Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay   
waiting for her in the shuttle bay. She didn't want to see them when she   
returned, she just wanted to go to her quarters and rest for a couple hours   
before reporting to the captain.  
TBC in Part V 


End file.
